1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comminuting machine for finely comminuting especially meats, sausage meat and the like, wherein the comminuting machine includes at least one cutting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of such comminuting machines have been used for many years. They are used primarily in the food industry and particularly in the meat-processing industry. The material to be comminuted is usually fed to the comminuting machine by filling it into a hopper and gravity then causes the material to be fed into the feeding duct of the comminuting machine. When the material to be comminuted is coarse, there is the danger that air is admitted to the interior. The air bubbles usually cannot escape from the material to be comminuted and, thus, inevitably travel together with the material to be comminuted through the comminuting machine. As a rule, a filling machine is arranged following the comminuting machine and, therefore, when the material is fed to the filling machine, the air can still not escape. Consequently, the air reaches the packaging unit, for example, a sausage.
Since the air content can vary significantly, portions of different weight are obtained when the comminuted material is divided into portions. This is objectionable at least to the consumer.